Snow's Journey
by NnyFluff
Summary: Bearing knowledge that she is the cause of her best friend's death, can Snow overcome her grief and prove she's a loyal tribe cat, And with the added threat of invaders, will she have to leave her home? Follow Snow's Journey an see.


Snow's Journey

Summary: Bearing knowledge that she is the cause of her best friend's death, can Snow overcome her grief and prove she's a loyal tribe cat, And with the added threat of invaders, will she have to leave her home? Follow Snow's Journey an see.

Allegiances:

Tribe of Rushing Water:

Stoneteller-  
heavy-set brown tabby she-cat with; green eyes

Cave-Guards-  
Rain falling on stones[Rain]- Blue-gray she-cat; amber eyes

Leaf that falls off tree[Leaf]- white tom with ginger patches; slate eyes

Feather of flying eagle[Feather]- brown tabby and white she-cat; green eyes

Water that darkens stones[Water]-gray tabby tom; amber eyes

Prey-Hunters-

Moss that rests on stone[Moss]- sandy-brown tom; blue eyes

Stars that shine brightly[Star]- golden tabby and white she-cat; yellow eyes

Tree that stands proudly[Tree]- brown tom; amber eyes

To-be's

Night of pitch black[Night] Black tom; green eyes

Kit-Mothers-  
Pebble that rolls down mountain[Pebble]- gray tabby and white she-cat; amber eyes  
Kits: [Father-Unknown]  
Snow that covers stones[Snow]- White she-cat with gray ears; amber eyes

Light of rising moon[Light]- white she-cat; blue-gray eyes  
Kits:[Father- Water]  
Mouse that hides in cracks[Mouse]- brown tabby and white tom; blue eyes  
Hawk that rests on branch[Hawk]-White tom with brown tabby patches; pale blue eyes

"Come ON Mouse!" Snow mewed as the two kits crept towards the crack in the den that would allow them to leave the cave. Both Snow and Mouse were about 5 and a half moons old now, and both desperately wanted to see the outside world just once before they would become to-be's.

"I don't know Snow, what if we get caught?" Mouse's more timid voice echoed a bit in the cave.

"We're almost to-be's. It'll be okay, besides, you've always wanted to see the outside." Snow replied, squeezing her small frame through the hole.

As she got halfway through a squeaky voice stopped her. "What are you two doing?" it asked.

Snow rolled her eyes and squeezed back inside the cave. They'd never get to see outside at this rate! She heard Hawk give a growl of irritation and knew exactly who it was. She turned and saw Hawk standing before them with an accusing look on his face. His blue eyes cold as ice. "Well?" she prompted.

"We're looking outside." Mouse said. "Just for a minuet, before we become to-be's."

"I see." Hawk replied thoughtfully. "Well, let's go then!"

"Hold on!" Snow growled, stepping in front of the brown and white tom. "We never said you could come!"

Hawk narrowed his eyes and glared at Snow for a moment before giving a smirk. "Fine." He replied with a shrug. "I'll just go find Pebble or Light and let them know about this little cave you two found."

"Don't do that." Mouse meowed with a sigh and flicked his brown tabby tail at Snow. "Just let him come, he's my brother after all."

Snow gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine!" she reluctantly agreed and glared at Hawk, who smirked in return. Snow got up, grumbling, and squeezed through the hole. "Hurry up, but be careful!" she told the siblings and moved away from the hole and the snow-covered ledge that lay a few paw-steps away, looking out at the world for the first time.

Words couldn't describe the feeling she got when she looked out at the mountain for the very first time. The sun was high in the sky and made the snow-covered mountain glisten. The wind gently tugged at her fur and was a bit cold, but the sun that shone down on her brightly helped keep her warm. She knew many cats hated leaf-bare, but now she thought they were mouse-brained. It was beautiful up here.

"Wow." She heard Mouse meow breathlessly from beside her. All Snow could do was nod.

Hawk snorted. "I don't see what's so great about outside? It's cold here." he grumbled, fluffing his short fur up.

"Come on, let's explore some!" Snow meowed, ignoring the kill-joy, and trotted ahead, following the ledge around the mountain. Hawk and Mouse followed close after her. Together they walked and looked around, even getting along surprisingly, until they came to a flat area with no snow and the sun shining down.

Mouse squeezed past and laid down on the warm stone. "It's nice here." he meowed with a yawn. Snow and Hawk squeezed in beside him and they all agreed.

"Let's just rest here for a moment." Hawk murmured, half asleep already. Snow and Mouse both agreed and soon the trio were fast asleep.

A screech from above jolted Snow awake. With wide amber eyes she looked up, terrified. "Hawk!" she screeched as the horrifying creature flew high above them.

"What?" Hawk yawned.

"Not you! The bird!" Snow yowled. She shoved them as hard as she could. "Get up! Run!"

Finally, the two brothers were on their paws and the three were racing back down the slippery ledge. The white snow gave them no resistance and they kept slipping as the eagle followed them. The three skidded to a halt, crashing into each other on the small ledge in front of the hole back to the cave, when they heard a rumble and three larger rocks crashed in front of the opening. The three tried to shove the rocks away, but to no avail.

She couldn't breathe. They would die now! But a meow caught her attention and Snow looked up and recognized the pelts of the older tribe cats. "Help!" Snow called with all her might.

A black head peered over the higher ledge. "There they are!" the black cat, Night, called. Sure enough, three more joined him. Two of them being Pebble and Light.

"Hang on!" Pebble called and leaped down, digging her claws into the stone and trying to reach them carefully.

Snow watched her mother crawl down carefully to reach them while the others tried to lead the hawk away from them. 'Please let us make it!' she prayed. Looking at Mouse and Hawk she could see the fear in their eyes as well.

Pebble finally made it and shoved the rocks away with all her might, leaving just enough space for a tight squeeze. But by then the hawk was coming down. Pebble snarled and shoved Hawk towards the opening, telling them to hurry before turning back towards the hawk, just as Hawk was halfway through, the eagle came and swooped right past Pebble and towards Mouse. Snow gasped as the tom was clutched in the talons of the huge bird and carried away. "Mouse!" she called after him, feeling the screech catch in her throat.

Pebble leaped for the bird again, but missed and landed, hanging onto the edge of the ledge. Snow couldn't hear anything as she watched her mother hang on. She couldn't hear, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She was glued to the snow.

What just happened?

Somehow, She didn't know how, Snow was in a soft nest again, with the warm body and familiar scent of her mother around her. Blinking, she sat up and yawned, wincing at the pain in her paws and legs.

"How are you feeling?" the gentle voice of her mother asked.

"I'm a bit sore, my paws hurt. Then I had a weird dream." Snow replied. "Is Mouse up? I want to see if he wants to play chase."

Looking into her mother's amber eyes, Snow knew something was wrong. They were very sad and filled with pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Snow..."

"Mother?"

"Snow...Mouse is dead."

Snow gave a disbelieved scoff. "What?"

"He's dead my darling. Don't you remember?"

Then it all came flying back to her. The world outside, the hawk, and Mouse being carried away. She couldn't take it. Snow slowly laid back down and closed her eyes, trying to block out her mother's voice.

'What have I done?'

A/N: This is an old short story I wrote, that I think I'll continue for fun and try to improve on the story more! :D


End file.
